


Tell me more, Mr. Brown

by pxnkseong



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, He's also in love, Implied Sexual Content, Jason & Marvin (Falsettos) Bonding, M/M, Married Life, Marvin is a Mess (Falsettos), Photographer Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship, like 16 years old, older jason, they bond over whizzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnkseong/pseuds/pxnkseong
Summary: Marvin and Jason have the house to themselves for a Saturday afternoon while Whizzer is out with a client. This prompts conversations all on the subject of Marvin's husband, Whizzer. Jason can't help himself back ask each appropriate and inappropriate question he has on his mind.
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Tell me more, Mr. Brown

_ “It’ll only take an hour or two. Maybe three at most but I’ll be home before dinner. Promise” _

  
  


That was said before Whizzer placed a kiss on my cheek and closed the door behind him, his hair bouncing slightly before it disappeared out of my sight. I almost want to open the door back open and tell him he doesn’t have to be back by dinner since I know how bad a taste that used to leave in his mouth. But I’m sure he knows that. I already lost him once, there was no way in hell was I going to lose him again like that. 

  
  


“Before dinner.” Jason repeated.

  
  


My sixteen year old son, Jason, sat on the couch in front of the tv with his legs crossed and the remote balanced on his right knee. He wasn’t looking back at me but I could already tell he was planning a whole afternoons worth of questions. Jason is smart, incredibly smart to the point where I should ask him the questions. The kid already knows how to file his taxes, although Whizzer taught him that. It was around 12 am when Whizzer and I sat at our table, going through papers and such when Jason wandered into the kitchen. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing up when Whizzer looked up at him, glasses perched on his nose with a smile before telling him to pull up a chair. From there, he taught him what he’d need to know. I just sat in awe. 

  
  


“Which translates to around 7 if his client is on time.” I respond, checking my watch. It was around 1:30 pm. Plenty of time for me to do nothing and wait for Whizzer to come back home. So, I plopped down right next to Jason and yawned. He looked at me briefly.

  
  


“So, what do you want to do?”

  
  


“Ask you some questions about Whizzer.”

  
  


“About Whom?”

  
  


“Whizzer.”

I turned my head and raised an eyebrow. Of all the things we could’ve done, he wants to talk about my husband? Odd, but I won’t pass up the opportunity to gush over Whizzer with my child. 

“Well, what do you want to know?”

I knew the moment I let those words leave my mouth that I was going to regret it. Or at least the first question. Jason isn’t dumb, as stated before, and neither am I. So of course he’s going to ask me something that he’s not supposed to ask. Jason turned his body around so that he was facing me and tapped his chin. 

“Well first, what can’t I ask?”

  
  


“Anything that has to do with sex. I’m not telling you any of that.”

“Good, I didn’t want to know anything of that sort either.”

“Alrighty, then ask away.”

  
  


“What’s his favorite color?”

  
  


That took me a second to answer. Whizzer did have favorites among many things, but he’s never mentioned a favorite color. Maybe a color that looked good on him although they all did, but never a favorite color. 

“I don’t know, but if I had to think….brown. He owns a lot in that color.”

“Just like your last name huh?”

  
  


“Yup.”

  
  


“”Alright next. Is he actually good at chess or is he just letting me win?”

  
  


That was a good question and if Whizzer was here, he’d just laugh it off and say Jason is better than him when the truth is Whizzer is amazing at Chess. He used to act like he didn’t know how to play just because he was afraid of winning, and that was my fault. I planted that thought in his head that winning only brought fights and petty insults. But that is behind us and many opportunities have presented themselves for a good game of chess. Just a couple of nights ago Whizzer and I played a game. It was supposed to just be for fun and it was until Whizzer won and he expects to be rewarded when he wins. I had no trouble rewarding him that night.

“He’s probably better than me at this point.”

  
  


“Dad, everyone’s better than you.”

  
  


“Mendel is not better than me.”

  
  


“That’s because Mendel doesn’t know how to play.”

“Whatever. The answer to your question is yes, Whizzer is very good at chess.” I quickly answered, crossing my arms. Mendel and I still aren’t on good terms with each other but I can tolerate him. I just hate the thought of playing chess with him. I can just imagine him muttering under his breath about how his stress levels are going to skyrocket all because I moved my king to the left. I’d prefer to never know if Mendel is better than me at chess.

“Alright, next. Who wears the pants?” He asked innocently, and I narrowed my eyes.

  
  


“Didn’t I say no questions related to sex?”

  
  


“All I asked was who wears the pants?”

  
  


I groaned and ran my hand down my face before rubbing my neck. I really didn’t want to answer this but I’m 100% sure Jason already knew this question. The height difference didn’t fool Trina, it’s not gonna fool Jason.

  
  


“You...know the answer to that.”

  
  


“If I’m asking you a question, chances are I don’t know the answer to it.”

“Jesus Jason…..”

  
  


He stared at me, eyes boring into my soul as he waited for an answer. I couldn’t lie out of this one, Jason’s the only other person who can see right through me besides Whizzer and Trina

“.....Me.”

  
  


I couldn’t tell the expression on Jason’s face but it was a combination of relief and disgust. 

“Mendel always thought it was Whizzer.”

  
  


Now that I thought about it, I could understand why anyone would think that. He’s not the ‘sit and obey’ type of person whether it’s inside the bedroom or not but we both tried it the other way around one night. It was good, nothing is never not good with Whizzer, but we both weren’t fond of it. 

  
  


“Alright, alright. Anything else?” I asked, trying to get away from the topic of sex as soon as possible. 

  
  


Jason started tapping his chin again before getting up and grabbing a picture of us at one of Jason’s baseball games. He dropped the sport a while ago, but we still have pictures of those fond memories. He brought it back over to me and snuggled up against my side before hanging it to me.This particular photo was taken after Jason hit his 2nd home run. Whizzer was practically buzzing in excitement since he had taught him some things here and there with his swing and insisted we all take a photo. Even Mendel joined in for one.

“Tell me how you met Whizzer. You can leave out the bad things if you want.”

  
  


So this was how I was going to spend my afternoon. It was only 2:03 but with stories such as this, Jason’s going to want the full story. Might as well, we’ve got time to spare.

  
  


“Well, I was heading home from work when I spotted him taking some pictures of this tree…”

  
  


_ His hair was much shorter than what it is now, but everything else stayed the same. That twinkle in his eye when he found the perfect angle, the fluidity of his movements as he stepped closer. He even had to tiptoe at some point which was odd considering he was a giant. I was going to walk past him, but I knew I would never have this opportunity to talk to a man this gorgeous. I always knew I wasn’t straight, Trina was my first relationship and I never had time to experiment. See what I liked and what I didn’t. No wonder it didn't go so well. My father always told me my first relationship wasn’t supposed to last long. I guess Trina and I were long overdue.  _

  
  


_ I stopped him, tapping his shoulder and asking him what he was doing. It was the perfect autumn day. The sun was shining through the red leaves of the trees and the sky was clearer than I had ever seen it. Truly the perfect day to take some pictures. He answered me with a smile and replied that he was taking some photos for a job project and before I knew it, we were in a cafe having a chat over some coffee. It seemed I was the only one who was actually interested in his profession because he spilled everything from when he first realized this was what he wanted to do to how he got fired from his last job because he was “too focused on nature.” Now, I’d like to say that we used to meet up at that same tree every time we wanted to see each other, but in reality, we just exchanged phone numbers.  _

_ He was supposed to be just another friend. Another guy I could talk about life with. But that would always fail when he laughed at my jokes, the way his nose would scrunch up and tip his head back before smiling wide. The way he’d leaned on me playfully just to make fun of my size. The way his gaze would dart between my lips and eyes during conversation and those eyes. Oh those Brown eyes. I still get lost in them to this day. I wasn’t supposed to kiss him that night out at the bar, I wasn’t supposed to get lost in those eyes when he asked when he could see me again, and I sure as hell wasn’t supposed to fall in love with him.  _

“...but I did, and that’s got to be one of the best things that has ever happened to me.” Jason was watching me the entire time I spoke. Or at least I thought he was until I felt someone’s arms wrap around my neck from behind. 

  
  


“Thank you marv, you’ve got to be one of the best things that’s happened to me too.” Came his voice. Jason was beaming, as if this was all a part of his plan. 

Wait..

I checked my watch and it read 2:34, there was no way Whizzer had finished his session with his client that quickly. 

  
  


“You never left didn’t you?” I asked, turning around to see a sly smirk resting on my lovers face. He nodded his head, his hair bouncing just how it did when I got down on one knee and said those 4 words. Minus the crying of course.

  
  


“And you, you asked those questions just so he’d hear them all.” I turned to Jason. He smiled triumphantly. 

  
  


“Thought it would be fun. Plus, I got to learn more about you dad.”

  
  


“And what’s that?”

  
  


“You’re deaf.” 

  
  


Whizzer proceeded to laugh along with Jason and I couldn’t help but laugh along with them. It was way too early for dinner so we just sat together on the couch, Jason asking for embarrassing stories about me and Whizzer asking for random facts that Jason knew. Whizzer’s legs were on top of mine as Jason just laid his head on my shoulder. Laughter filled the living room with Jason’s groans of disapproval. This was wanted and I got it. I got it all.

\--

After dinner, Jason retreated to his room to play some games until god knows when so naturally, Whizzer and I stayed in the living room. I wasn’t really watching what was on the tv, how could I when Whizzer ran his hands through my hair so slowly. Every slow scratch made me lean farther and farther into his hand until he was looking down at me with a smile.

  
  


“Marv.”

  
  


“Mhm?”

  
  


“Tell me more.”

  
  


“More about what?”

  
  


“Flatter me more Mr. Brown, I want to hear more how I captured your heart.” He giggled and I smiled.

  
  


“Eh..I would, but showing you would be much easier.” I hummed, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled into it before returning the kiss. I moved my hands around his waist, bringing him onto my lap and deepening the kiss. Whizzer’s moan when straight to my crotch and I couldn’t help but roll my hips against his. The little whimper he left out didn’t help at all.

  
  


“Gonna make a mess of me right here?” He asked as I pulled away and licked his neck. 

“I’m gonna do more than just make a mess of you.”

  
  


“Oh, tell me more Mr. Brown.”


End file.
